Reuniting the Lost
by Nala Moon
Summary: Mai's having dreams about a serial killer and his victims whilst also dreaming of her parent's death. She helps the Davies twins find each other once again but who's there to help her when it all becomes too much? How will she find out the truth? Mai/Naru
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt! **_

_**Because if I did Gene wouldn't be dead, Masako wouldn't be a b**** and Naru and Mai would be together but alas life like this can only become real in our stories :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

She was late for work yet again, if she wasn't careful she might not be able to hold this job any longer. She grimaced at the thought of not working at the Hospital anymore. Not because she enjoyed the job but because not working there means no money and no money means that she wouldn't be able to survive a week on her own.

As Mai Taniyama ran to the Hospital where she worked she thought back on her last birthday. Her parents had been alive then and it had been great. She had been woken by the smell of bacon and pancakes in the morning, her Mother was the best cook and her Father was the best at eating it all. She laughed as she thought back to how her Father looked as she stepped into the kitchen. She had caught him eating a pancake with chocolate syrup dripping down his chin and his eyes wide with surprise and mischief.

They were her world, they were all she had and now they were gone. She blinked her eyes at the sting that foretold tears as she slowed down. She could see the Hospital now and she had to get her breathing back otherwise she would end up in one of the rooms with Ayako worrying over her.

Ayako was like a Mother to Mai, even though Mai had only been working for her for four months they were inseparable. It was a good thing to be close to Ayako as she was the daughter of the owner of the Hospital. Mai was only Ayako's assistant but she loved her job. An assistant doesn't actually do much more then make tea, clean around and make sure everything is filed correctly.

Once Mai's work is complete for the day she always goes down to visit her best friend. Who is in fact in a coma, she had never known him when he was awake but the first day he came in she spoke to him. They always say they can hear you talking so she decided to try it out.

It was shocking to go home after spending three hours talking to a comatose person, falling asleep and suddenly finding that comatose person awake within your dreams. Yes. Mai was very shocked when it had first happened but for the past four months Eugene Davies had been visiting her in her dreams.

As Mai stepped through the front doors of the Hospital she had to jump out of the way of a small boy being pushed in on a gurney. He was crying and Mai watched him go with sympathy. She walked to the main desk and asked Emi the secretary if Ayako had come in yet.

"Yeah she has sweetie, she's in her office".

Mai smiled and nodded "Thanks Emi". Before she could walk off Emi stopped her by putting a present on the desk between them. Mai raised her eyebrows "what's this?"

Emi grinned and hugged Mai "it's not everyday a girl turns sixteen now is it, so Happy Birthday Mai". Mai gently picked up the box surprised by how heavy it was.

"Thanks Em, sheesh what did you get me a brick?" They both chuckled as Emi pushed Mai away from her desk.

"Shush you, you'll know what it is when you open it. Now go on before you make Ayako mad for being late". Mai laughed and ran down the hall while she tightly hugged the present. Of course Ayako wouldn't be angry because she was never angry with Mai but she was more likely to be worried sick if she was missing for any amount of time.

* * *

**Please REVIEW please! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt! **_

_**

* * *

**_

As I walked into Ayako's office she was rummaging through her paper work for something.

I watched her amused as her frustration increased before I cleared my throat "what are you looking for Ayako?"

Ayako looked up distractedly before beginning her search again, she was throwing files aside "I'm looking for the file on Eugene Davies".

Mai's eyes widened in panic "why? Is he ok? Has something happened to him?" She felt her heart stop until Ayako frowned at her.

"No, no he's fine but he moved last night . . . I mean something must have happened to make him suddenly . . . do something".

Mai grinned "this is good right?" she was practically jumping up and down as Ayako squealed in delight.

"Yes! I've found it" she shoved all of the files from her table onto the floor and Mai grimaced thinking of how long it was going to take her to re-file everything.

"Why exactly do you need his file?"

Mai watched curiously as Ayako quickly scanned page after page. "Well, I wanted to know why he never got visitors" she paused before adding "well except for you of course" Mai blushed and looked at her shoes but Ayako just carried on "strange . . . it says they couldn't find his family because he didn't have anything to identify him by" She glanced up at Mai suspiciously.

"Mai how did you know his name? You told me you never met him before he came to this hospital" Mai shuffled from foot to foot nervously.

She bit her lip thinking before saying "you'll never believe me if I tell you".

"Try me!"

Mai glanced up sharply at Ayako, she wasn't scolding her she was just asking to be trusted. Mai couldn't help but smiled nervously and nod her head.

"Ok" she sat down on one of the chairs opposite the desk "well it started the first week he arrived, remember that I had only just started here and I was listening to you tell that family to talk to their child because comatose people can hear you. So I decided to talk to Gene because he never had anyone come to visit him. I spent over three hours talking to him that night before I went home and that night I dreamt of him. The thing is the dream was real . . . I know that sounds silly and you probably think I'm crazy but I swear it was real and so are the dreams I get of him every night since then." She finished and took a deep breath before looking up at Ayako.

The expression on Ayako's face surprised Mai because she wasn't looking at her like she was crazy but was in fact looking at her in awe, she almost looked proud of Mai. Mai blinked and Ayako smiled widely at her.

"Mai, I do believe you are a gifted child."

Mai raised and eyebrow at her in question and Ayako waved her hand like this conversation wasn't as strange as it seemed.

"Mai I believe you, I really do and it's because I am in fact a Miko".

Mai stared at her in confusion "a what?"

"A Miko . . . it means I'm a priestess"

"So you were raised in a shrine?"

"No I'm a self-styled Miko, I taught myself" Ayako smiled proudly to herself and Mai laughed.

"What does you being a priestess do with me having these dreams" Mai frowned and thought back to what she knew about priestesses "Aren't priestesses something to do with spirits . . . you're not trying to tell me that Gene is a ghost because he's still alive!" her voice turned shrill and scared at the end.

Ayako sighed before she stood up and paced the room, Mai watched her every movement hoping that she would do something to help her understand.

"No, I don't believe that Eugene is a ghost, but there are people in the world that have visions like you do" she put up a hand stopping Mai from interrupting "I believe you're dreams are in fact visions . . . but we're going off track here, we are talking about Eugene Davies and who he is" she tapped her chin and thought "I believe we need to look up Eugene Davies, see if he has any family members we can contact . . . do you think that you can research him?"

"Erm . . . I'm only 16, I'm not very good on my research, oh! Wait I have a friend in college, he's really smart he should be able to help us" She grinned and stood up "I'll call him after I've finished work, I'll tell him to meet us at a café tomorrow after our shift is over"

Ayako nodded agreeably "yes of course, tomorrow is Friday anyway so we finish at four. Erm, yeah sorry about the mess here do you think that you could clear it up and maybe get me some tea?" she smiled innocently and Mai laughed.

"Of course I can Ayako, I have nothing else to do today"

Mai immediately regretted agreeing to clean Ayako's office. It had taken her over three hours to re-file everything and another hour on the phone with her friend Yasuhara who was going to research Gene before she finally got to sit down beside her comatose best friends bed.

She sighed tiredly and rubbed her eyes "Who'd have thought Gene that I'd be so tired on my birthday? My sweet sixteenth birthday no less" she frowned and whispered sadly "who'd have thought I'd be having my sixteenth birthday without my parents here". She sat in silence for another fifteen minutes just listening to the heart monitor beep.

"I heard you finally did something, I'm a little sad I wasn't here to see you finally move" she chuckled to herself "sounds weird, I didn't even know you when you were up and moving" she sighed wistfully "if you moved then something has happened and it's got to be good, maybe just maybe you'll wake up soon". She smiled and glanced at the clock "I've got to go, it's my birthday today and I'm being dragged out to celebrate".

She stood up squeezed his hand and walked to the door, she glanced back at him briefly to check everything was in order before gently closing the door behind her.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt! **_

_**

* * *

**_

She was having fun with her friends but she still couldn't get the fact that it was her first birthday without her parents. Her friends understood though and decided to call it a night because when Mai was upset it was best to leave her alone.

"Mai will you be fine going home on your own? It's pretty dark, are you sure you don't want me and Moe **(A/N I don't actually know the names of her friends) **to walk with you?" Mai smiled slightly at her friends offer.

"I'll be fine Yumi, I've walked home in the dark before" her friends looked at her in disbelief.

"Not dressed like that you haven't!" Moe's voice was slightly shrill and Mai winced before she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Moe, Yumi, maybe not dressed like this but it's not a long walk to my house and anyway I can scream really loudly if something happens. I promise you I'll be fine!"

She could see them both thinking it over "I don't want you both to have to walk me home then have to come all the way back this way to go to your own homes". She could tell she had won when her friends looked at each other. She knew they didn't like walking or being out in the dark.

"Ok, but you call me when you get home! Swear it Mai!" Mai giggled and stuck out her pinkie finger.

"Pinkie promise?" Her friends grinned and stuck out their own pinkies. It may be childish but it's very effective. They all laughed and hugged after pinkie promising to call each other when they got home.

Walking in the dark under the full moon and the stars was one thing that Mai loved to do. When she was younger she used to walk to the park at night with her Dad, her Dad used to tell her ghost stories. That was where Mai got her love of ghost stories from. She smiled at the memories of her parents and silent tears fell down her cheeks.

She felt lonely, she knew she wasn't alone but no one could replace her parents. She took a deep breath and tried to stop the sobs from coming. She wished her parents were here, she knew it was stupid but her birthday wish was exactly that. She hoped that with some miracle they were alive but she knew.

No one knew that her parents were dead. Well not even she knew for sure. They had gone away on a business trip and never came back. No one called to tell Mai, but she didn't need the call. She knew when it happened because she felt it, she felt her heart break and shatter. She suddenly felt alone and lost.

After waking up screaming from a nightmare that she still couldn't remember she just knew they were gone and nothing would bring them back. She had tried to remember the dream, she knew it was about her parents. If what Ayako said was true, that Mai was having visions then Mai believed she had witnessed her parent's deaths.

She'd done her research, she'd made calls and apparently her parents had left the hotel they were staying at and no one had seen them since. Her friends believed her parents had just left or that they were on a business trip every time they came around to the house. Mai tried to keep them away and now with the job she had she rarely saw them outside of school.

She couldn't tell anyone about her parents because then she would have had to go into care. Get adopted by strangers. Move to a different area, meet new people, lose old friends. Mai couldn't deal with anymore heart ache, she some times wished that she was in the coma instead of Gene. She wished that she could just sleep and never wake up and then she would see her parents sooner then just waiting to die.

She wasn't really suicidal, she didn't want to die. She wanted it to all happen naturally, she just didn't like to feel so alone all the time. She had trouble sleeping in her house with no one there in the next room. No Dad snoring and no Mum reading with the light on. No more family nights.

Taking another deep breath Mai looked up at the sky and sadly smiled "why did you leave me?" She heard a rumble and glanced around her. She noticed she had reached the park and over from the park was a large truck where two people were carrying boxes from it and into a large building.

Frowning she looked closer and noticed a sign 'SPR' on the side of the black van behind the truck.

_SPR? What could that possibly mean?_

Biting her lip Mai decided she was too nosy and that she wanted a closer look. She glanced both ways on the road then crossed. She wasn't close enough to see the little writing underneath yet but she could now see that there were two men in their late twenties, early thirties moving the boxes and another man that looked a couple of years older then Mai herself was standing by the door and giving orders.

Mai giggled a bit at the thought of working for some one younger then you. She could just see Ayako's face if she decided to give orders out instead. She shook herself out of her nosiness and carried on walking down the pavement. Getting closer to them she could make out their faces. The young man giving orders had dark hair and very pale skin, Mai frowned when she looked at him. He reminded her of some one else but this far away and in the dark she couldn't really see.

One of the men with the boxes was really tall with black hair that fell in his face. Mai could tell just from one look that this man liked his privacy and proffered silence. The last man, Mai recognised immediately.

"Bou-san?" her voice came out louder then she expected and the man nearly dropped the box he was holding.

"Mai?" Mai smiled slightly and waved with one hand as the man put down the box and walked closer to her. She was now next to the black van and she stopped walking as he engulfed her in a hug. "How are you girl? Ayako told me it was your Birthday, did you like the present we got you? She picked it out of course, I would have just got you a mug or something but Ayako said that you were sixteen now and sixteen year old girls didn't need mugs" he laughed and shook his head.

Bous-san or Hōshō Takigawa or Monk to his friends had been dating Ayako for two years now and the gossip was that Ayako was waiting for a proposal any time soon. He was one of Mai's favourite people from what little she sees him. He always made her laugh, being a part time Monk and part time band member he always had the greatest stories to tell.

Mai smiled "I haven't opened it yet, my presents are all at home but tell Ayako I love it anyway because im sure I will". The other two men had stopped what they were doing and were now standing slightly behind Bou-san. They made Mai a little nervouse but she smiled. She couldn't help glancing at the younger one with furrowed brows, she knew him from somewhere.

"Oh were you waiting for your parents to come home?" Mai's smile slipped of her face and she felt the blood leave her face but Bou-san didn't notice or wait for a reply because he had turned around and introduced her to the other men.

Mai stared at Bou-san with slightly wide eyes before she took a gulp and a deep breath and pasting the fake smile back on her face when all she truly wanted to do was cry.

"Well Mai, this is Lin Kōjo and Oliv-" he was cut of by the younger man.

"I'm Kazuya Shibuya, nice to meet you" his cold voice sent a shiver down Mai's spine and she once again lost her smile. She glanced up at him with a gasp. She now knew why she thought she knew him. She ignored his out stratched hand and stared at him, she searched his eyes then whispered "Gene".

She took a step back as all three of the mens eyes widened in shock. She licked her dry lips and tried to slow down her beating heart. She suddenly felt dizzy and couldn't catch her breath. She stumbled back again "I don't feel so good". Just as the darkness started to surround her and she couldn't hold herself up anymore she felt some one's arms around her.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt! **_

_**

* * *

**_

***Mai's POV***

It felt like I was suffocating. The darkness was suffocating me, it was all around me and pressing in closer. I couldn't breath and I started to panic when all of a sudden the darkness started to fade and I felt myself fall. I screamed and landed with a loud thump on the ground. I whimpered and pushed myself slowly into a sitting position.

Glancing around I became confused by the sudden appearance of trees. Lots and lots of trees, I closed my eyes tightly then opened them again. Nope, still trees.

I sighed and pushed myself off the ground. It hurt a little but I ignored it. I jumped as I heard rustling behind me. I jumped and turned around then the rustling was heard to my left. I felt my breath stop and I shivered, I could barely see the sun over the tops of the large trees.

Where was I? How did I get here? And what the hell was out here with me? I was starting to work myself up into a panic where I heard a low growling from my right making me whimper in fear.

I thought back to what had happened before I found myself here. I had fainted! Oh no, this was one of those dreams again. They never seem to end happily. But if it's one of my dreams then nothing can hurt me, nothing can see me.

I felt myself let out a breath of relief and I stood up tall. Shaking away the fear I started pushing my way through the branches and bushes. I went in the opposite direction of the growl I had heard.

I wasn't sure how long I had pushed my way through when I heard the growling again. I jumped and my breath stopped. _It's just a dream, just a dream Mai. Walk as if nothing is happening because nothing can hurt you in a dream._ I kept repeating it to myself but I just didn't seem to believe it. I let out a small scream when I heard a howl coming from my right.

"Go Away!" I screamed "please leave me alone!"

I heard another howl join the first one, great! Now I was surrounded. I whimpered and shivered in fear as more howls from all around me sounded the forest.

What was going on here? Wolves? A pack of them. Or . . . or Werewolves.

I laughed shakily at myself "there's no such thing as Werewolves Mai, no such thing. Just carry on walking, just a dream."

The howling got louder and I started crying, I felt like I had no control over my body when I suddenly staggered forward and started running.

"No! stop" I tried to tell myself but nothing happened. I started running faster and I was now shaking with sobs. Salty tears were rolling down my cheeks like waterfalls. The rustling was following me.

I needed to get out of the forest. They couldn't find me, what would Mai do if we never go home.

I gasped and blinked at the thought. Why would I be talking about myself?

I suddenly felt myself trip over a twig and I heard something in my arm crack. I screamed and pushed myself up, ignoring the pain in my arm.

"Go away! You've already taken my husband I wont let you take me!" I screamed out at the surrounding trees. The trees seemed to shudder and sway as though they were talking to each other. A twig snapped behind me and I spun around and started running through a gap in the trees.

I could hear running water and I felt myself become giddy. They don't like water, I knew that. So if I could juts reach the water I could get home to my daughter. I needed to survive for my daughter.

I shook my head at the thought, I don't have a daughter what was my brain thinking? Why was I thinking these thoughts? What was going on?

I suddenly stopped running and found myself looking down a cliff and into a rushing river. I glanced behind me and noticed large shapes stepping out of the trees. I was trapped I had no where to go. I screamed in frustration and looked at the sky noticing the setting sun.

The setting sun that was glowing red over the landscape, covering me in warmth and a sense of peace. I took a deep breath and looked back at the creatures.

They were larger the a man, a lot larger and they were on what looked like two paws. Their bodies were covered in fair and by the time I glanced at their faces I was crying and screaming hysterically.

"You can't have me! I won't allow it! You can't keep doing this! Someone will stop you, you monster!" I screeched at them but they only took slow steps forward making me back up to the edge of the cliff. I glanced behind me and down to the raging river before back at the creatures.

Death by drowning or to get eaten by those things and become one. I glanced behind me again and nodded, yeah not much decision there. Glancing up at the sunset I whispered "I'm so sorry Mai, please forgive me" this time the scream that came from my throat was mine. I was back in my own body and I was to the side of the cliff. In between the creatures and what I now knew to be my Mother. I saw her long dark brown hair fly behind her in the wind and then she was jumping. She was jumping of the cliff and towards the river.

I screamed again and ran to the edge of the cliff "No!" I was shaking with tears as I saw my Mother fall to her death. I screamed over and over again in rage, in loss and in fear.

I stood up and hesitantly turned around, if this was a dream they couldn't see me. I turned around and screamed when I was face to face with one of the monsters. Their teeth were so large and some had blood dripping from their large mouths. I felt myself freeze and start to hyperventilate on the spot.

One of the creatures opened their mouth and I stared with wide eyes frozen to the spot. Instead of biting me though it spoke in a raspy voice that sounding as though it was choking "we'll be seeing you soon Mai!" It lifted up its paw as though it was about to stroke my face then suddenly he swiped. I screamed as its claws dug into my arm and scratched me. I didn't stop screaming as blood poured from my arm and he lifted his paw again.

Before he could attack me again I stumbled back and lost my footing. Falling over the edge of the cliff and down to the river. It suddenly felt like a higher cliff as I was falling towards the water. I screamed and squeezed my eyed shut, holding my blood stained arm to my chest.

Before I could reach the water I felt myself fall into someone arms.

"Mai"

"Mai, please wake up look at me"

I warily opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Gene. "Gene" I whispered and he nodded, his face showed nothing but concern and fear. "Did that really happen? Was that really what happened" my voice was still a whisper but for some reason I didn't want to speak any louder.

His already pale face seemed to lose more colour "I don't know Mai, I really don't know".

I smiled slightly and he helped me stand up, I gasped when I noticed the four deep scratches that reached from my wrist to my elbow. Blood was flowing out of it but I couldn't feel any pain.

"Is that real?" he nodded "Huh" I said in shock "I don't feel any pain".

He smiled slightly "you won't here, but when you wake up. It'll be pretty bad Mai, the pain. It will hurt a lot".

I nodded but wasn't really paying attention "I met some one today, he looks just like you. I thought he was you but there's something different about the eyes, his were so cold. Emotionless." I paused and his eyes widened before he smiled in excitement.

"Really?" I nodded and smiled altogether forgetting my bleeding arm and my dream. "Can you get him to visit me, my body I mean? I think it's my brother Oliver, he must be looking for me. He's the twin I told you about. Will you please get him to come see me, maybe if he touches me I might wake up, kind of like how twin telepathy works. I'm not sure if this will work but I don't want to miss this chance". I smiled and nodded.

"He's your brother of course he'll want to come visit you and he'll try everything to wake you up" I sighed and looked down at my arm. "Not looking forward to the pain".

He smiled sympathetically and pulled me into a hug "thank you Mai, for everything".

I frowned and looked up at him "you make it sound like goodbye".

He smiled sadly "I don't know what I will remember when I wake up, I hope I remember you but if I don't please don't feel hurt".

I gulped back the sob and blinked away the tears that wanted to escape before giving him once last squeeze and pulling away. I didn't look up at him, I just closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness this time. I was sick of the heart break, sick of losing people.

A lone tear escaped as I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt! **_

* * *

The pain was unbearable.

Gene wasn't kidding when he said it would hurt a lot. I could feel warm blood dripping from my arm and panicked voice coming in and out of focus.

"What is . . ."

"How"

"What's going . . ."

"I don't know, Lin get the . . ."

"Wake…"

"Wake up"

The voice got louder this team until it was right next to my ear "Wake up Mai".

I jerked awake with a scream as the pain increased in my arm. My back arched and my muscles tightened on my arm. Tears were leaking down my face and I couldn't see anyone or where I was.

I was feeling disorientated as I blinked my eyes and tried to focus. I was shaking badly and some one was holding me, I didn't think it was for comfort but because I was screaming and moving too much with the pain. I was just making it worse for myself.

"Calm down Mai, Ayako's on the way please calm down". Bou-san rocked me back and forth whispering calming words in my ear whilst the tall man with the long black hair worked on my arm.

I flinched and whimpered as he pressed too hard making him glance up at me apologetically. It wasn't long before he bandaged my arm, the bleeding didn't seem to want to stop.

Bou-san helped me sit up and I sat staring unseeingly at the table in front of us.

"Mai? Can you tell us what happened?" I glanced up at the boy who must be Oliver, Gene's twin.

The thought of getting Gene back but having him not know who I am hurt my heart so much that tears sprang to my eyes. I glanced away from her and shook my head quickly. I really didn't want to talk about my dream.

"Was it a dream?" I jumped startled and looked towards Bou-san.

I licked my dry lips and moved hesitantly away from him "how?"

"Ayako told me on the phone just before you came round, Mai you were sleeping fitfully then suddenly that appeared and you were screaming loudly" he hesitated for a moment "you were screaming for your Mother" I flinched and looked away with wide eyes.

I was shaking now with fear of the dream, fear of those Werewolves. They knew my name, they killed my parents, they hurt me somehow whilst I was dreaming, they said they would see me soon.

"Oh god!" I whispered, my hand flying to cover my mouth and my breathing increased. I felt Bou-san try to come closer to me but I flinched and jumped away from him. He held up his hands in defence but didn't move.

I was sobbing loudly now and I was starting to realise I was having difficulty breathing.

"Mai?" Bou-san tried to move closer again but I screamed and stumbled backwards till my back hit a wall. I slid down it and grabbed my hair whilst rocking back and forth.

"We need to do something, she needs to calm down"

"Is she seriously doing this? She's never shown any signs of power before"

I heard the voices shouting but all I could think of was my parents. I had to find my parents. I needed Gene.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/ FLASHBACK /\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

It was a tiring day at work and I couldn't wait to fall into bed and sleep. There had been another comatose person brought in today. Mai didn't know why but she felt she needed to help him, she felt close to him. The thought of him opening his eyes and showing her his emotions made her heart warm for the first time since her parents left to research for their book.

She sighed and dropped her back inside the door as she closed it behind her. The house was silent as usual as of late. She growled slightly in frustration she shouldn't think about her parents. She felt hollow at the thought of being alone forever.

She wondered what it would be like to be in a coma, would she be doing anything or would there just be nothing. Nothing at all. Just her alone, all alone because no one wanted her. Her parents hadn't come back, was it her fault.

She felt her body shake with the sobs she wouldn't let come. She yanked slightly on her long hair and moved towards her bedroom. The house was dark, so dark and silent that Mai felt scared but she couldn't turn on the lights because then she would see all of her parents belongings.

She reached her room and dropped down on to her bed. She felt a strange pull in the back of her mind and her eyes slid shut.

She couldn't see anything besides the darkness, she bit her lip and glanced around worriedly. Her arms were wrapped around herself "hello?"

She shouted and shouted waiting for a reply. She jumped when she heard a male voice shout back "hello, is some one there?"

She jumped up slightly feeling her heart soar "yes, I'm here".

She heard rushing footsteps and then everything began to lighten. "Oh, thank God there's someone else here I don't understand what's going on and then I was all alone in darkness. I just don't know what's happening. Do you?"

Mai couldn't help but stare in shock "no way, how can you be here you're in a coma! I was there when they brought you in".

She watched as the tall mans head tipped to the side "hmm, so I'm not dead. That's good but it is kind of tragic that I'm stuck here".

He glanced at her again "who are you?"

She watched him open mouthed before she shook herself and held her hand out "Mai".

He smiled and instead of shaking her hand he pulled her into a hug "I'm Gene".

His voice made her shiver, he had an accent I think it was English but I couldn't be sure.

"I don't understand what's going on".

He shrugged and looked around "beats me".

Suddenly I felt the same pull that had happened in the back of my head before and we were zooming past images and images of things and people until we stopped. We both stared at each other shaken before turning to see what was happening.

There was a young girl about thirteen curled up in the corner of a dark, damp room. She was shaking and rocking back and forth. I hesitantly stepped closer and heard her murmuring "Mommy, please find me" she was crying and I felt my heart break for her.

I went to reach for her but I fell through her and I yelped in shock before jumping back up and staring at her.

"I don't understand what's going on?"

Gene was looking at the girl with worry and pity but he glanced at me as I spoke "I believe you're having a vision of some kind. My family research this type of thing so if I ever wake up I'll help you".

I glanced at him worried "a vision, so this is actually happening" I glanced down at the girl in horror. Her clothes were ripped and barely covering her shaking body. I noticed she was also covered in dirt and her hair was sticking out of her ponytail all over the place.

Gene nodded and said sadly "yes, seems this must have either happened or will be happening some time soon".

"Is there anyway to help her?"

"I . . . I'm not sure Mai, there's no way you can do anything on your own and if you tell people you saw it in a vision they will lock you away for being nuts!"

I nodded sadly "but . . . I have to do something" my voice cracked as I watched the girl cry and call for her Mommy and Daddy. She reminded me so much of me, I still cried for my parents.

"Well maybe you can look her up some how, like I said she might be fine or this might have happened in the past".

"Why is she here?" I glanced around the room and realised it looked like cell. There was a mattress on the floor that looked to warn to even go near and a bucket in the corner. In front of the girl was a door, a large metal door that looked creepy enough without the two black eyes that were looking through.

I stifled a gasp and jumped away from the door. There was some one out there.

"She was kidnapped" I new it, something was telling me I was right, she had been taken already and there was nothing I could do "it's too late".

"Mirandaaaaaaa" a cold voice said in a sing song voice followed by a low chuckle. The young girl, Miranda stared at the door with such hatred and fear that it startled me.

"Gene, it's too late. I don't want to see this" I was shaking as I watched the large metal door open and a man enter.

"Tut, tut, Miranda. You shouldn't look so messy when you go to see your master. Lets get you cleaned up". The man was tanned with short golden shaved hair, his eyes were a dark brown that they looked black from where I was standing.

"Such a pretty girl like you should be in pretty dresses" the creepy man knelt down in front of the shaking girl and stroked her cheek making her quiver and whimper under his touch.

I clenched my fists as I had the urge to do something, anything to help but I knew I couldn't. It had already happened. I was too late so why was I seeing this now? Why was I even seeing this?

The creepy man cackled manically at her whimper and grabbed her arm roughly dragging her to her feet. I let out a small whimper of my own as I watched the girl scream and fight with no use. I felt arms go around me and looked up at Gene's unhappy face.

"You don't need to see anymore Mai, there's nothing we can do" I nodded and buried my head in his chest, flinching every time I heard the small girl scream, I didn't want to know what was happening the screaming was heart breaking enough. Suddenly the screaming and maniacs laughter stopped and we were left in silence.

I glanced up at Gene "I'm going to help you Gene, I'm going to help you wake up".

He smiled slightly down at me and gave me a squeeze before letting go "and I'm going to help you here for as long as I can". I nodded and smiled falling into the darkness and waking up to find myself flaked out on my bed in my own dark and empty house.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/ END FLASHBACK /\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

I jumped when I felt some one grab my hand, they squeezed and offered comfort and I glanced up to see the same man who had bandaged my arm trying to calm me down.

"You must calm down, you might hurt some one or yourself. Can you breathe? That's it breath slowly in then slowly out. You've got it. Good girl. That's it". I took the man that Bou-san had introduced before as Lin by surprise by wrapping my arms around him and holding on for dear life.

I heard a door open and voices but didn't pay attention as Lin rubbed my back soothingly, he had tensed at first with the hug but soon relaxed and held onto me. I was guessing this wasn't usually his thing and that I might have to apologise to him when I had calmed down.

"Mai, Darling was it another Vision?" I hesitantly looked up from Lin's now wet shirt and looked at Ayako.

"They're gone" my voice was hoarse from the tears and I noticed Kazuya enter the room with a glass of water. He knelt down next to me and Lin and handed me the cup. His usual cold eyes held slight amusement as he glanced at Lin. I glanced up at Lin and immediately let go.

"I'm sorry" I blurted out as I looked at him and he glanced down at me confused.

"For what?"

I smiled slightly "you don't seem like the type of guy who's used to comforting or hugging". He blushed slightly but nodded once.

Kazuya beckoned me to drink the cup before he glanced up at Ayako "Are you the nurse?"

I took a drink of water and sat silently as Ayako asked what had happened. She hesitantly walked up to me and knelt down next to Lin who was still had one hand on my back.

"Mai, please tell me what happened" her voice was so soft and loving that I felt more tears come to my eyes.

I stared at her for a moment before saying "they're gone".

"Who Mai?"

"My parents" I heard Ayako gasp.

"What do you mean sweetheart, I thought they were at home" I glanced at Bou-san as he spoke and shook my head.

"They went to research for their new book, this ones on wolves" I shuddered as an image of the wolves came to mind "that … that was months ago before Gene came into the Hospital".

I glanced up at Kazuya who had paled "he wants you to go to him, to help him wake up. He . . . he said Goodbye to me" I felt a tear slide down my face "said he wouldn't remember me" I looked at Lin "go save him".

"Mai" Ayako's voice broke with emotion "what do you mean they've been gone for months. Why didn't you tell anyone? And what do you mean Gene, do you mean Eugene Davies the man in the coma, the one you said you know from your dreams?"

I just nodded and stared at Ayako "you're all I have, you and Gene are all I have. If I … if I told someone I'd have been taken away. I might never have seen you again and I promised I would help Gene wake up".

"But Mai, we could have looked for your parents. They could still be-"

I cut her off with a scream making everyone jump "no! they're gone. I saw it. I watched my own Mother die. Horrible, horrible creatures like Werewolves but some how different" I looked down at the cup that was shaking along with me "they knew my name and they hurt me" I furrowed my brows in confusion "how can you be hurt in a dream?" I glanced at my arm "they said they would see me soon".

I glanced at everyone in fear "does that mean they're coming for me?"

"What do you mean you see my brother in dreams? I'm not sure I understand, where is he?"

It was Ayako who replied to him "he's in a coma at the hospital and from the sounds of things he's waiting for you".

"I want to see him! We need to get this young lady to the hospital anyway. Lin can you carry her to the van, I think she's in slight shock".

I felt someone lift me up but I was in my own memories, willing everything to just be a dream.

It wasn't long before the van pulled up to the hospital and we were all walking towards Gene's room. They had wanted me to get my arm checked out first but I needed to see if Gene would wake.

When the door to Gene's room opened I walked in and smiled sadly to the sleeping boy.

I reached out and took his hand "I kept my promise, I brought you Oliver or Noll or Idiot Scientist as you sometimes call him" I heard an intake of breath from near the door and realised it must have just hit Oliver Davies that he had truly found his brother.

I watched as he walked slowly towards the bed and I stepped politely back when he hesitantly reached out for his other hand. I let go of his right hand just as Noll took his left, they started to glow white and I stared at Noll as he glanced at me warily.

I watched amazed and happy as Gene's eyes flickered open "N . . . Noll?" he croaked.

I reached out and handed him a glass of water as Noll helped him sit up. Gene glanced at me gratefully then furrowed his brow "do I know you?"

I bit my lip to stop the whimper from escaping and smiled "no" I said "no, I'm just the nurses assistant. I'll go get the nurse". I didn't look at Lin, Oliver and Gene as I exited the room.

Bou-san and Ayako were waiting outside "What's wrong Mai is everything alright?"

I forced a smile and nodded "he's awake Ayako you might want to go check on him, I'll get Emi to get me a doctor for my arm".

She nodded but still looked at me in worry "alright, I'll come find you afterwards. We really need to talk young lady".

I flinched thinking about that upcoming conversation but nodded and walked away leaving the feeling of happiness behind.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt! **_

* * *

The tears started to fall as soon as Ayako and Bou-san closed Gene's Hospital room door. Luckily the nurse thought it was because of the pain I was feeling from the 'dog attack'. I really wasn't lying when I stated I was attacked by a strange dark creature that I couldn't see very well because it was dark and well . . . the nurse just presumed I was in shock and that it was a dog.

I silently stared out of the window into the darkness as the nurse stitched my arm up and wrapped it up with a bandage.

She gave me some clean bandages so that I could change it and keep it clean each day and I just nodded. She left saying that she was going to go tell Ayako what room I was in and I just watched her leave.

I sat thinking about the talk Ayako wanted, Gene not remembering me, Kazuya or Oliver with his cold eyes, the tall man who showed me comfort when he didn't know and my parents. The dream was still fresh in my memory and I couldn't help but replay everything that happened in the dream.

Or was it a dream? Was it some kind of vision of the past? Did that really happen or was it just my imagination? Although I'm positive my imagination didn't make up Gene or the deep gashes on my arm where the werewolf thing scratched me. So if it truly was a dream then how was it able to hurt me? But could it hurt me if it was a vision of the past?

I was so confused and I was afraid of what would happen next. I shakily stood up from the bed and walked to the window peeking out towards the ground. I could barely see anything in the darkness. I glanced up towards the stars sparkling in the night sky.

"Mum" I whispered mainly to myself but in the back of my mind I was hoping that I would get a reply.

I shook my head at my own stupidness before glancing at the door. Could I get away before Ayako came back? Did I really want more of headache then I already did?

Did I really want to explain my dream to them? _**No I didn't.**_

Did I really want to relive it all? _**No I didn't.**_

Do I believe that Ayako could help me? _**No, she truly couldn't help me any more then she already has. She gave me a job, she's been there for me anytime I needed her but I couldn't ask anymore of her with this.**_

Finding out what happened to my parents was something I had to do on my own. They wouldn't understand, I needed to do this on my own.

I stared at the closed door whilst biting my lip and running through my thoughts. It only took two minutes for me to decide whether or not I should leave.

So . . . I left.

I walked to the door and pushed it quietly open, I could see the elevator at the end of the hallway moving from floor one, going passed floor two and coming up to floor three. I didn't think of anything as I pushed open the door and ran to the staircase door. I pushed open the double doors that led to the stairs and ran. I ran down the stairs just as the elevator pinged and I could hear Ayako and Bou-san's voice.

I ran down two flights or stairs before stopping and catching my breath. I straightened my clothes and walked calmly out of the hospital. I walked out into the dark night and only looked back once. I was at the end of the road that led to the hospital before I looked back and saw a silhouette standing by Gene's window.

Gene . . . the thought of him made my heart ache.

It wasn't as though I had known him long but he had been there, he had listened when I cried about my parents, he had offered help.

He had promised to help . . . and now he didn't remember. He broke his promise but I was glad that I had kept mine.

I stared up at the silhouette as more tears ran down my face. My hand flew to the place that held my heart and I scrunched up my clothes in my fist. I shook my head and turned away from the Hospital, not looking back this time.

I didn't pay attention as I walked home I just got lost in my own thoughts. By the time I reached my house, I pushed open the small black gate that led up to the house and stopped to stare at the house in thought as I finally made the decision of my life.

I was going to find out what my parents were doing.

I was going to go through my parent's things and go to the place they were researching. There must be something there that I could find.

I smiled slightly at the thought of finally finding my parents, for all I knew they could have been alive. The dream could have just been that . . . a dream.

After searching through all of my parents documents I was thankful that they were clean people. That they liked everything to be in their right places.

I only found scribbled notes in a notebook that explained where to look for the 'wolves' . . . I'm still not sure what they are.

_**Woods, Usually dark, creepy looking,**_

_**Larger trees then usual,**_

_**Clearer water surrounding the area,**_

_**Creepy, unusual people love there,**_

_**Secretive, isolated place,**_

_**No animals come near the people . . . why? **_

_**What do the wolves have linked with the people?**_

_**Do the people know something,**_

_**Demons, werewolves, Shape shifters, Hybrid . . . **_

What were my parents looking into? How was any of this supposed to help? Further on down the page was a list of towns surrounded by forests so I'm presuming it's any one of these that could be the place.

I blanched at the thought of having to visit every place on my own.

_You can do this Mai Taniyama! You didn't survive this long on your own to just give up! Come on! _I kept telling myself over and over in my head.

I nodded my head once in determination then ran up stairs to pack a bag. It wouldn't be that bad . . . only three places to visit … only. That's if it is one of these places. I paled slightly at the thought of doing this and finding nothing in the end … or finding something I will regret.

Okay, list of things to do.

Bags packed? **Check. **It was the first thing I did and I am glad because I tend to forget things.

Book train ticket? **Check. **After checking with the map I found that the first Town is about a half a days journey by train so that was my first stop. The next one on the list wasn't anywhere in Japan but in Scotland and the Third was somewhere near London in England. Looks like I'm going to have to take A plane to Scotland then work my way down from there.

Visit bookstore? **Check**. I also received some very strange looks off the woman as I asked for every book they had on magical or mythical creatures. Turns out the store owner then thought I was a witch and told me to take the only book they had on magical beings for free as long as I never went back. I then felt guilty as well as offended but the woman wouldn't take the book back. The book was called Magical Beings. It mentioned everything from angels and demons to Medusa and fairies. It had everything so my mood brightened instantly.

Make sure I have enough money on me and my bank card incase of emergencies. **Check. **Luckily the money I had been saving up before my parents disappeared is available to me at whatever age. I never thought I would have to use it before University though.

My parents notes? **Check. **

I quickly placed my new book into my bag before making sure that the house is securely locked. As I closed the small gate behind me I glanced up at the dark, quiet house sadly. I remembered when my parents would be waiting for me if I was out late or in the summer when we would all be out gardening and laughing.

I cringed as my heart started to hurt again. Who knew that missing someone actually physically hurts you? I shook my head slowly to shake away my thoughts and tugged my coat tighter around me.

It was time for the adventure to start.

* * *

**REVIEW. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt! **_

* * *

The first Town was called Yuudai. It took twelve hours and three Train changes just to get here. And it turns out its a really busy tourist attraction. I went to the closest Bed and Breakfast and showed them a picture of my parents.

"Hi excuse me have you seen these two people around here?"

The old man stopped from cleaning the table he was at to glance at the picture "no, I'm afraid not. I'm sorry".

I smiled and nodded "it's ok, are there any other Inns they could have stayed at?"

He tapped his chin in thought "Well most people bring their caravans here, don't suppose those two had one of them now?"

I shook my head "afraid not".

He nodded slowly whilst still in thought "well, there's one other place but it's really expensive and you have to book a month ahead just to get a room". I nodded and he carried on "wait here darling I'll be right back with the address for you".

I smiled and watched him walk away, I glanced around when he exited the room and tried to take in as much detail as I could. If I had anymore dreams I wanted to remember everything I could incase it turns out they did stay here.

The man's eyes never even flickered with recognition when he looked at the picture so I was sure that he had truly never seen them before. The room was full of table close together, I presumed that this room was where everyone came to eat. It was empty at the moment but in another hour it would most likely be full.

It was close to six o'clock, tea time. Two days since I left the hospital. Two days since I left the only people I had left. I bit my lip and pushed the thought away just as the old man came back into the room.

"Here you go little lady, I hope you find who your looking for. I would also offer you a room to stay in here but I'm fully booked I'm afraid" he frowned "I'm not sure there's anywhere you could stay without booking ahead to be honest so I hope you don't have to stay in Town long".

I nodded "just passing through anyway, thank you though" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

With one last wave I left his Inn and went in search for the other one only to be told the same answers by a very harassed looking woman.

I didn't stay long after asking around the shops and having a quick search forest for anything that looked familiar.

Time to hit the next Town, this was going to be a long journey. I had to take the train all the way to Tokyo which was another twelve hours before I could get the plane to Scotland which then took another ten hours.

So most of my journey was made up of travelling. On the plane I was lucky enough to not have anyone sit beside me. I decided to read the new book on different creatures.

_Who's to know what is fact or fiction when it comes to Magical or Mythical creatures. Many people believe that creatures in Myths are real so are fact but who is to say that any other magical creature isn't real either. Just because you can not see something does not mean it doesn't exist. _

After reading half of the book I shuddered at the thought of actually seeing any of these creatures. Changelings who exchange children with there own, it made me sick to read about what they would do to the children they received. Vampires for some reason in this book were always viewed as male, Male vampires who stalk human women so they could have sex. Doppelgangers who are said to be your own death omen. Bogeymen and Sandmen who are said to steal you dreams from you. Hellhounds who are said to be Deaths pets, if you see a hellhound you might as well start praying because so far this book has told me that as soon as I see one I would be dead.

Even though I was horrified I could not put the book down. I had just reached the part explaining about Ghosts and so far it was pretty interesting. There were so many different types of exorcism, depending on faith and religion, some even depended on who you were to the ghost. Spirits who need vessels such as dolls or people.

It was scary the thought of being possessed and not even knowing it. The book said that you would never know what you did during possession. Your memories are just blank.

I sat up straighter as I reached the section on Shape shifters. Flicking quickly through the section I find the part about Werewolves.

_A Werewolf also known as a Lycanthrope is a Mythological human who can shape shift into wolf like creature. The transformation is said to only happen during the full moon but there have been many supposed sightings during the day or night without a full moon. The ability to shape change into a wolf is passed either through blood or being bitten by a Werewolf during their wolf form. _

_Werewolves are often viewed with having super human strength and senses. They are said to be vulnerable to real silver. In the past stories are told about Werewolves being only men, no one truly knows why though. _

_In South England there is a Forest rumoured to be full of Werewolves. The horrific rumours are some of the worst ever told about Werewolves. In 1995, a Tom Mulling, 15 at the time went on a camping trip with his family of five. They had arrived at their camping area at 11.00pm and had to hurry to put up their tent. Tom along with his older sister Sarah 17 and his younger brother Nathan 11 had wondered through the woods making sure to stay in the light of the camp fire. _

_A terrifying howl had them all running back to their parents only to find their Father being attacked by two large black wolf liked creatures. Tom's exact description of the Werewolf was 'a large, furry monster with sharp teeth and sharp claws, one of their mouths were opens and dripping with blood, they had the faces of wolves and I would have said the bodies of wolves as well apart from the fact that they were on two legs'. Tom's older sister Sarah had quickly grabbed a sharp object and stood in front of her younger siblings but she did not think to check behind them. She heard her younger brother scream in pain and by the time she had turned around it was too late. _

_Nathan had been killed and was dangling from the creatures sharp claws that were sticking through his chest. Sarah had screeched in grief and anger before ramming the sharp weapon she had straight through the Werewolf. The Werewolf seemed to shudder before it howled in pain and collapsed. Apparently the weapon that Sarah had picked up was silver. _

_Tom, terrified stood in fear and shock as his family fought for their lives in front of him. They had heard a scream from inside the tent and Sarah had hesitantly walked closer with Tom clinging to the back of her shirt. The sight inside the tent was something that Tom wished he had never saw. His Mother was inside the tent, bleeding badly but also being raped by one of the creatures. _

_Sarah had turned to him at that point and screamed for him to run for his life and he did without even looking back once. He had ran and ran and never stopped until he reached the closest Town. People from the Town came running at his screams and were horrified at the sight of him. His brothers blood had been sprayed all over him and his clothes were torn from where he had run, he also had tears streaming down his face. _

_Local Police and hunters searched the woods until they found the camp and were horrified at the sight that awaited them. They first found the youngest son Nathan still attached to the claws of the large dead creature. Next they found the Father who's throat had been ripped out. The most horrifying sight though was inside the tent. Blood had been everywhere as the Mother lay naked inside. Her eyes staring straight up and her mouth open wide as though she was screaming. She had looked terrified even in her death. _

_Sarah wasn't found anywhere, to this day she is still missing. No one believed Tom when he tried to tell them it was a werewolf even though they had one of the dead creatures. Tom Mulling was taken into an Insane Asylum two months later after trying to take his own life. His story is told in the town as a warning to not go out in to the woods late at night. _

I stared horrified at the book and shuddered partly in fear and partly in revulsion. I scanned through the page again incase I had missed the name of the Town but there wasn't one. I bit my lip as I closed the book, did that truly happen to poor Tom and his family or was it just a story?

I shuddered again and wrapped my coat around me tighter. I sat wide eyed for the rest of the plane journey and thank fully rushed to the nearest bathroom as soon as I exited the plane.

I reached the Town of Brandubh an hour later by taxi and was disappointed to see yet another tourist attraction, surely if there were so many tourists then my parents would have been noticed if they were screaming and being attacked by large creatures.

I shook my head and spent the next five hours asking the locals if they had seen my parents before. Sadly there was never even a flicker of recognition in their Scottish eyes.

"What's a wee bairn like you doing all alone in our little Town?"

I turned quickly to the voice and blinked in confusion. I was so glad that I knew English because if I hadn't understanding the Scottish would have been even harder.

My English was accented with my Japanese heritage and it made me feel slightly self conscious even though for the past few hours I had been asking everyone the same question over and over again.

"I'm searching for these two people have you seen them?" I hesitantly gave the tall man the photo of my parents and watched as he scratched his beard in thought.

"I'm afraid not, we don't get much Chinese around here".

I gritted my teeth so I didn't correct the man by telling him I was Japanese not Chinese and forced a smile. "Well thank you for taking a look anyway" I tugged my picture back and placed it safely in my pocket. Seems like it was time to go to the last Town and hope that this was the one.

I briefly wondered if my parents and searched none stop and been disappointed just like I had.

I stayed over night and was thankful for the shower before sleeping. The food was great as well so I couldn't complain about anything.

Another Train took me to my final destination, London. It started out with only twelve people on it and then five got off, about twenty more got on at the next stop, then it kept happening again and again until the Train was full and people had to stand because all the seats were taken.

I stayed squashed between a large man and the window until the end of the Train ride. I kept a tight hold on my bag as I was jostled about as everyone tried to get off the train at the same time. I would have laughed at them all if I wasn't stuck in between them.

I breathed in a large gulp of air as soon as I exited the Train and would have kissed the ground if I wasn't shocked at the sight in front of me.

I wondered if I was even in the right place because this certainly looked larger then a Town. People were rushing on and off the Train so I had to push my way out of the station. I warily glanced around me as people got into black cars with taxi written on the side.

I frowned as I looked at the buildings, the ones closest to the station were larger then the ones further away. As I walked past them I realised that they weren't homes but were in fact work places. People in black suits with briefcases kept going in and out of buildings. Most of the people looked flustered and were juggling papers and coffee cups in their hands.

As I walked further, I grimaced at the horrible looking buildings that I presumed were flats. They were dirty outside and I was sure they were dirty inside as well. I turned to look at the ground as I passed the flats and was now surrounded by expensive looking buildings. I wasn't sure how long I had been walking for but I was starting to get tired.

I ran a hand through my hair and glanced around myself again, the ground was wet and there were large puddles everywhere so I presumed that it had rained. I glanced up confused at the now perfect blue sky and shining sun before shaking my head and side stepping a large puddle.

Or at least I started to side step a large puddle, I was suddenly knocked over by something hard hitting me in the side. I gasped in pain but didn't get to think anymore about it as my head cracked against the floor. My vision starting blurring and the next thing I knew I was falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt! **_

* * *

I could hear people talking but my eyes wouldn't open. No matter how much I tried they still felt heavy, too heavy to open.

"Is she ok?"

"I can't believe you hit her with your car Mum" I was positive I recognised that voice.

"I . . . I didn't mean to!" a distraught voice said.

"She's perfectly fine, just has a little concussion" Ayako! What was Ayako doing in England?

Did I really get hit by a car? I would have thought that would have been more painful.

I groaned and moved slightly only to gasp at the pain pounding in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut tight before opening them, only to close them again with the blinding light.

"Shhh . . . she's waking up" I heard shuffling and footsteps get closer and frowned in my sleepiness.

I felt confused and disorientated as I slowly opened my eyes again. I blinked in shock as my caramel orbs stared straight into dark blue ones. I furrowed my brows at them in confusion.

"erm . . ."

I blinked again and looked around I saw a very worried blonde woman, she looked English and the man next to her looked English as well, he had brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled gently at me whilst the woman just peered at me and bit her nails in worry.

Just behind the boy with the blue orbs was some one I would recognise in my sleep. Of course that could have been because that was where he used to visit me. He was grinning widely and I gasped before pushing my self up and backing away from them all.

I glanced around the room warily as I backed against the wall away from them all. They were all peering at me with great interest and it was starting to make me feel self conscious.

Gene stepped forwards so he was next to his twin and smiled gently at me as I looked at him warily.

"Hi Mai" he waved slightly before nudging his twin who was still staring at me.

"Oh . . . erm yeah Hello" I nearly giggled at the dark look he sent towards Gene.

I smiled slightly at Gene and waved back whilst saying shyly "hi" before looking at Gene's twin, I narrowed my eyes in concentration and thought back "you're Oliver?"

He nodded once "well, at least she has some brain cells left after not looking when crossing the road".

I glared at his back as he turned around with a smirk and gritted my teeth muttering "jerk!"

He waved it of behind his back with his hand showing me that he had heard but he really didn't care.

I nearly growled at him in anger but my confusion came back as I suddenly heard two people shout "Mai!" and the next thing I knew I was squashed between Monk and Ayako.

I gasped and they backed away muttering 'sorry'. I turned to Gene who was stood a little behind them and winked before turning back to Ayako and Bou-san.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" I asked innocently. I nearly felt bad when there smiles dropped and they stared at me in confusion.

"Mai, it's us Ayako and Monk. Don't you remember us?" Bou-san was staring at me in shock as I turned my head to the side and examined them.

"Hmmm . . ." I grinned "course I do" I shook my head, flinching at the sudden pain in my head again "I've got a banging headache".

Ayako stopped her panicking to glare at me "What are you doing in England?"

"I'm on holiday what do you think I'm here for?" I turned towards the two people who were in the room I didn't know "I'm sorry I do not know your names".

The man stepped forward "I'm Martin Davis and this is my wife Luella" Luella looked so sad and worried that I smiled brightly at her.

"Well thank you for looking after me but I truly must be going . . ." I trailed off as I noticed Ayako glare at me.

"You will not be going anywhere young lady! Just what are you playing at disappearing without a word to anyone! Especially after what was said in the hospital".

I flinched and grimaced at the mention of the hospital but glared back "I am doing what I need to do to find out the truth! What are you doing here?"

She flinched at my tone before sighing "I know I'm not your Mother Mai but I still worry about you so much that you might as well be my daughter".

My gaze softened and I turned to look at the Davis family on the other side of the room. "I just . . . I need the truth Ayako so I'm going to do everything I can to find it".

Oliver Davis stepped forwards "so you are going to go check all the forests just to see if you can find a bunch of Werewolves and then ask them politely if they can tell you about your parents".

I flinched at his tone before glaring at him "This has nothing to do with you" I turned to look at Ayako and Bou-san "it has nothing to do with any of you, only one of you ever promised to help me with my parents and well . . ."

I quickly glanced at Gene before looking away "he doesn't remember".

I blinked away tears and shook my head "I can't let any of you get hurt because of me and I am definitely not stopping searching until I find answers".

Monk chuckled as the tall man with the black hair that covered his eyes came in followed by a woman with pink hair "you don't have a choice Mai, you're stuck with us".

I smiled slightly "bou-san I only know you and Ayako I don't know anyone else in this room".

"Now that's not true is it?" the cold voice made me flinch as I turned to look at Oliver.

"What do you mean?" I said equally cold making him lift an eyebrow and his mouth twitch in amusement.

"You know Gene and knowing Gene means you get the help from his family whether you like it or not".

I furrowed my brows "he doesn't remember so how can I know him?"

Gene stepped forwards making me glance at him warily "I may not remember Mai but I still have this feeling that I want to help you" he paused before exchanging a glance with his twin "that we need to help you".

"Need to?"

He nodded and was about to talk when Luella Davis walked forward and sat on the end of my bed "you have given us back our son and we thank you so much. I agree with everyone else on this you will need our help to complete whatever task you are trying to achieve".

I stared at her whilst thinking over what everyone had said "but I . . . I can't repay any of you for your help, I don't even know where to start, I've been to Yuudai, then up to a place in Scotland and then down to here" I paused "where ever here is".

I heard a groan and turned to look at Monk "Mai! You go all over the place without even knowing where you are?"

I blinked "erm yeah".

He shook his head and sighed whilst everyone else just stared at me as though I had two heads. I shrugged and turned to the woman who had entered with Lin.

"Hi, I'm Mai. It seems that no one has introduced you to me yet".

She stepped forwards with a bright smile and surprised me by pulling me into a hug "oh, I'm Madoka, I just want to thank you for bringing Gene back to us, by doing that you have brought my fiancé Lin home" she turned to smile warmly at the tall man with the black hair covering his face and I smiled slightly.

"It was a pleasure but I really didn't do anything" I smiled slightly before scanning the room self consciously. Everyone was staring at me and I was unsure of what to do.

"Oh Pish Posh, you did everything" Luella chirped up and I bit my lip to stop myself from shouting at everyone to leave me alone.

Martin stepped forward so that he was stood beside the twins "I'm afraid my family is right, You are stuck with us all Miss Taniyama".

I stared at them all one by one before sighing "Mai . . . please call me Mai".

Madoka and Luella squealed before pulling me into a hug "Thank God you took the help because we would have forced you to anyway". They exchanged a grin and I turned to look at Gene and Oliver with wide eyes but one was grinning widely and the other was smirking at my discomfort.

I glared at Oliver and he just lifted an eyebrow whilst looking highly amused "Jerk" I muttered.

"Now Mai I want you to tell us everything . . . and I mean everything from your parents to your dreams to why you are here of all places".

I stiffened at the mention of my parents and turned to look at Ayako "now?"

She glared slightly and I noticed her left eye twitch in irritation "yes now!"

Bou-san took Ayako's hand gently "be nice Ayako, let the poor girl breath before she tells us".

Mai sighed and shuffled back to the corner of the bed so she was far away from everyone. She made sure to have her back against the wall and the rest of the room in sight, making sure to keep everyone in front of her.

She bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears "you may want to find a seat for this".

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt! **_

_Dreamworld style writing._

Normal writing.

**I want at least ten reviews before I update … not updating till I do :)**

* * *

As I lay trying to sleep and listening to the rain tapping on the window I wondered why I agreed to help the Davis family or why I took their help. Not that I had much choice in the matter or so I was told.

I lay clutching my pillow and staring at the wall until my eyes started slowly closing.

_The world around me was dark, too dark to see anything. I glanced around myself nervously and jumped when I heard something move from behind me. I spun around quickly making my terrified wide eyes come in contact with two large menacing yellow eyes. _

_I gulped and willed myself not to let the terrified scream move any further then my throat. I shuddered fearfully and quietly lifted my right leg before moving it behind me. I took a few quiet steps back only to freeze when I heard a growl and felt a hot breath on my face. _

_Tears pricked at my eyes as my heart beat wildly, I heard more shuffling surrounding me and new that I was now surrounded. I couldn't see their bodies but I could see all of their terrifying eyes staring at me. _

_I shook where I stood and was sure I was about to pee myself in fear. A quiet sob escaped from my mouth before I could stop it. _

_I nearly screamed when the creature in front of me let out a throaty laugh. As I stared at the large yellow eyes in the darkness they seemed to shrink and change colour. They turned to a light blue that entranced me and kept me from looking away. From the corner of my eyes I noticed the other creature's eyes all changing sizes and colours and all I could do was stare in confusion._

"_You're people" I mutter more to myself then to them but their laughs made a shiver of fear creep up my spine. _

"_You're too young to understand what we are but we are certainly not people . . . not human" I still felt the breath of the one in front of me and I took a step back when he seemed to get closer. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be able to see them fully or not. It might scare me too much but also it would help me to know if I could escape anyway._

"_Not human" I repeated softly "werewolves?"_

_I could practically hear him smirk "no, although most humans think of us as like those creatures . . . where do you think the image for a werewolf came from" he sounded smug and I couldn't help but scrunch up my nose in disgust._

"_Is this actually happening or is this a dream?" _

"_Oh, this is real. Happening as we speak, obviously"._

"_Then what is it you want?" I wrapped my arms around myself hoping for comfort. The thought of being hurt again whilst dreaming was terrifying to me. I glanced around me warily at all the eyes staring hungrily at me. _

"_That's quite simple really, you want to know what happened you your parents don't you?" I nodded and he carried on "then all you must do is find is, we'll be waiting"._

_My eyebrows furrowed as I glanced don't where I new my feet to be "it's that simple?"_

"_Of course"._

"_That doesn't answer what you want though?"_

_When he spoke he sounded amused and I knew he would be smirking like that Oliver Davis "you don't need to know what we want, you just need to know that after you find us, you will have your answers and don't worry you can bring along a few snacks for us"._

_I was positive that he was doing some kind of wolfish grin so I mumbled weakly "Okay"._

"_Excellent" I jumped and squeaked as I felt a hand stroke my cheek, to heighten my confusion more the hand was warm and smooth, it sent tingles down my body as he stroked from my cheek to my collar bone._

_I backed away making the creature laugh "for now though I believe my brothers want a bit of fun and … well" his unexpected laugh made me jump "you're the only female around so I would advise you to run"._

_I gasped as I felt them all close in on me and without another thought I pushed past the one in front of me and ran. I ran into the darkness and didn't know whether to feel gratitude or annoyance when I started seeing things again. It was still dark so I presumed it was night time, the trees were barely see able. Everything just seemed to be made of shadows. I heard the pounding of feet, large feet, feet that were too large to belong to a human. _

_I ran and ran, dodging trees, tripping over rocks and twigs. My breathing was getting faster and faster and my chest was starting to burn. I tried to even out my breathing so I could keep running but I could feel my energy disappearing. I heard growls from behind me before something large came barrelling into my back. _

_I screamed as I fell to the floor but didn't stop to check if I was hurt, I pushed myself up and started running again. I heard another growl this time from beside me and stopped in time just as the creature flew in front of me. I watched as it stood back up on its hind legs and howled into the sky. _

_I bit back a scream and pushed myself of from the tree beside me so that I could move faster. I realised I was mumbling to myself over and over again begging for them to stop, to leave me alone but I knew that it would do no good. I was terrified of what they would do if they caught me. Would I be hurt again like last time or would this just be mental torture. Either way I knew the dream would go over and over in my head until I could finally figure everything out. _

_More howls joined the first one and this time I did scream. _

_Wake up Mai!_

_Wake up!_

_I kept willing myself to wake up but nothing would work all I could do was hope that I was making some noise in the waking world. I debated with myself whether or not I should actually make more noise in hopes that some one would help me._

_I knew it was impossible in the dream because I had a feeling that if these creatures could make themselves look human then they could be anyone. _

"_Run little girl" the taunting words were spoken from right behind me and I had to gasp as the realisation hit me. I had stopped. Why had I stopped? I wasn't moving and without another thought or even looking back I was running again. I could see light appearing in the distance and urged myself to run faster. I could see a clearing through the light and nearly laughed with relief when I burst through the trees and came to a bright clearing. _

"_Gene" I whispered when my gaze came upon a lone figure in the middle of the clearing. I paused with my head to the side confused and slowly walked closer to it._

_I stopped three feet behind it and asked a bit louder "Gene?"_

_The figure stiffened before spinning around and coming face to face with me. _

"_Mai?" he asked clearly confused._

_I smiled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck "yeah, what are you doing here?"_

_He glanced around us confused "I'm not sure, I just went to sleep and appeared here"._

_I nodded slowly "okay" I froze when I heard growling from behind me and Gene opened his mouth to speak before pausing and staring with wide eyes behind me. _

_I turned around slowly and let out a scream, how could I have forgotten about the very things chasing me?_

"_Mai-" Gene started before the leader of the creatures decided to interrupt._

"_Oh, Mai looks like you brought us an appetiser"_

_I gasped and backed away "no! leave him alone" the creatures started to separate and surround us as I grabbed Gene's arms behind me and made sure he stayed there. He tried to move me behind him but I wouldn't budge._

"_Why should we? He's in our domain" the thing grinned at me and I shivered in fear, the large sharp teeth I could now see were more menacing then I last remembered._

"_He . . . he's not supposed to be here, please leave him alone" I begged._

_The thing stopped and paused "hmmm, for a price?"_

_I gulped nervously "a price?"_

_The thing nodded its large head as its eyes looked at my nervous state in amusement "everything comes with a price girly"._

"_Mai, don't do it! Don't listen to these" Gene faltered "erm, werewolves?"_

_I heard more growling from the other creature surrounding us and new that we wouldn't get out of this unscathed._

"_We need to wake up Gene"._

"_Wha-"_

_I cut him off as I screamed "wake up!" I spun around quickly and shook him "you've got to wake up! Please! Wake up!" he stared down at me in shock and I could hear the creatures laughing behind us._

"_play times over, get them boys" all of a sudden they were moving, all of them getting ready to jump at us. _

_Gene pulled me in to his arms as I screamed and squeezed my eyes shut waiting for them to bite._

I opened my eyes with a loud terrified scream.

I was sat shivering in the bed I had slept. I felt my bottom lip tremble as I tried to catch my breath. I could hear running footsteps coming to the room.

"Gene" I whispered in realisation making my eyes widen. Just as the door opened I jumped up out of bed and ran passed a wide eyed Ayako.

I ran until I came to a stop out side the twin's bedroom, the door opened just as I reached it. The twin who opened the door I could tell wasn't the one I was looking for.

Oliver looked at me with slight concern then with wide eyes as I ignored him and glanced behind him. I saw Gene sitting up in bed with wide terrified eyes and trying to catch his breath.

"Gene" I whispered before I pushed passed Oliver and ran to Gene "Gene" I practically screamed as I threw myself at him. His arms came to encircle around my body again as I started to cry with relief.

"I . . . I thought they would get us" I cried "I thought they had gotten you" he held me as we both calmed our breathing.

He pushed me lightly away from him as he looked me up and down "are you alright? Did they hurt you? What were those things? How was I there? What did they want? How long have you been dreaming about them? Was it real?" he blurted everything out in one breath.

I stared at him in shock as I sat at the end of his bed and looked at him before I glared and slapped him across the head.

I gaped at me "what was that for?"

"You could have gotten yourself killed you imbecile! I've just got you back and then you go and show up. You can't do that!"

I stood up and glared fiercely at him as new tears escaped my eyes before I sighed and felt my body sag "you would understand better if you could just remember, you were always the one to answer my questions on these things. You always had the answer".

"Mai!" u spun around and saw Ayako before she could open her mouth again to most probably shout at me I ran into her arms.

"Ayako" I breathed as more tears came.

"Mai?" this time it was Bou-san and he sounded really confused and unsure. Before he could speak again I was in his arms. He wrapped me in a hug and looked down at me with concern before exchanging a glanced with Martin who had just arrived.

"What's going on here?" Luella asked.

"Yeah, I heard a scream" Madoka asked whilst glaring at us with her half open eyes, clearly she was still half asleep.

"I'm sorry" I said weakly "it was just a dream" I said before glancing back at Gene who was still in his bed and still looking visibly shaken. Oliver was sitting beside him and was glancing from his twin to me with suspicion.

"Was it real?" Gene pressed.

I moved away from the people in the door so that they could enter the room and slowly made my way to the other bed in the room. I'm guessing it was Oliver's by how much his eye twitched when I sat on the end of it. I ignored him and looked at Gene instead, I stared at him through narrow eyes before sighing and glancing down at the dark blue sheets of the bed I was sat on.

I fiddled with the sheets as I spoke "I don't know".

"You don't know?" he asked in disbelief.

I glanced up sharply at him and glared "how am I supposed to know? Go on tell me Gene because I would so love to know how I'm just supposed to know. Okay? I do not know if it was real or not. It felt like the last dream did, it felt real and . . . when he touched me" my hand touched my cheek then moved down to my collar bone where the creature had stroked "it felt real, it felt disgusting and terrifying". I was now speaking in a far away voice as I remembered my dream.

"They want me to find them but they wouldn't say why and then they said they wanted to 'play'" I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself "because I was female . . . just like in the book" I finished in a whisper.

"Book?" I glanced up at Oliver who had curiously asked.

I nodded "I have it in my bag".

"Can I see this book?"

I stared at him for a moment in thought before nodding and getting the book. When I came back all the adults had gone "where is everyone?"

"Breakfast" Gene said as he came out of the bathroom. I blushed when I realised he didn't have a shirt on and quickly turned to hand the book to Oliver who was glaring at his brother.

He took the book and opened it up, I sighed and sat on his bed as I assumed he wouldn't be talking for a while. I sat on his bed until I got bored, standing up I made my way over to a wall that was full of photographs. I studied them all and smiled at all the family ones. I noticed one with both twins smiling and reached out to gently stroke the picture.

They both looked about seven in the picture, both happy and excited. Gene had his arm around his brother's shoulders and was grinning down at him as he scratched his knuckles into Oliver's hair. Oliver . . . the difference was shocking from the picture to now. In the picture he was laughing, his eyes scrunched up in happiness. I wondered what had gone so wrong to make him so serious and sad.

My finger lingered over his face on the picture before I quickly snapped my hand to my side as Gene popped up beside me … still shirtless.

I blushed and turned back to the pictures so I wasn't looking straight at his chest. "You could put a shirt on" I mumbled making him laugh.

"Why, it makes you blush so much and you're so cute when you blush" he teased making blush harder before I scowled to hide my embarrassment.

"Yeah well not-"

"Not every girl wants to see you shirtless Gene" Oliver's voice floated over towards us from the bed.

I turned to look at him but he was still looking at the book. I swapped an amused glance with Gene before looking scowling and blushing again.

"Gene" I whined "go put a shirt on now!"

He chuckled and pulled a blue shirt from a draw beside him. "Happy?" he asked as he pulled it on. I elbowed him and stalked towards the bed, sitting down beside Oliver who glanced up briefly at me in shock.

I ignored him and looked down at the page he was now reading. It was the same page I was reading on my way to Scotland. I gazed sadly down at the picture beside the horrible story. It was a picture of the once happy family.

"It's sad" I whispered making both twins look at me curiously as Gene sat on the end of the bed "how a family can just be torn apart". I couldn't help but picture that story as mine and the picture next to it being me, my mum and dad.

I shook my head "I just don't understand" I said as I looked up into Oliver's curious dark blue eyes "what do they want with me?"

I noticed his eyes soften slightly as he gazed at me "I don't know Mai but we'll find out".

I nodded and smiled slightly "I know you will, thank you" I said quietly.

"Noll! Gene! Mai-san!" we all glanced towards the door as Lin stepped inside "your breakfast is ready". We all nodded and stood up, Oliver of course taking the book with him.

We went to pass Lin but he stopped us "Miss Hara has juts arrived" he looked at us all but looked pointedly towards Oliver.

As we were all walking down to dinner I turned to Gene "who's Miss Hara?"

Oliver sighed on my left as Gene snickered on my right "she's a famous spirit medium and she has a huge crush on lickle Noll here" he reached over my head and pinched Oliver's cheek teasingly.

Noll glared at Gene until he stopped before saying to me "she's a nuisance, just wait until you see her reaction to you".

I looked up at him confused "me?"

Gene laughed again "yes, you're female, funny, pretty and most possibly an all around great person if I knew you better" I blushed and blinked in shock.

"erm thanks" I missed the glare Noll sent Gene and the smirk Gene sent back as I mulled over my thoughts "so have I made an enemy before I've even met her?"

Both twins nodded and I was surprised when Lin joined in "yes I'm afraid you have, she won't like that you seem so close to the twins" he said whilst eyeing us three curiously.

I blushed from in between Noll and Gene then frowned "so she won't like me because I talk to these two" I said whilst pointing at them.

"That is what we have said" Noll spoke in a bored voice.

I glared up at him and muttered "jerk".

I noticed Ayako, Madoka and Luella first as I entered the dining room. They all stopped talking excitedly to look up at us as we entered. I smiled lightly at them and they all grinned back before glancing at the twins and smirking.

I glanced at Noll then Gene "should we be worried?"

Gene shrugged as Noll spoke "not until they actually do something, for now though they are only planning". I nodded slowly and smiled at Monk who was listening at the three women looking highly amused, beside Monk was a blonde foreign looking man, he looked younger then twenty though.

I watched Lin make his way over to Martin and sit down discussing something to do with how to find the creatures from my dreams. I smiled at them gratefully even though they weren't looking my way before I flinched as a girl appeared in front of us.

"Oliver" her voice was quiet and she was wearing a kimono, she was using the sleeve to cover her mouth. Her short black hair made her eyes stand out more. The eyes that were kin fact glaring at me at this very moment, hence the reason I flinched.

I smiled slightly but it made her glare harden. Frowning I glanced at Gene who looked amused and Noll who looked anything but amused. "Miss Hara this is Mai, a _dear_ friend of our family".

I could hear the smirk in Noll's voice an had to stamp on Gene's foot as he snorted with laughter. I stayed smiling and looking at the Kimono clad Miss Hara. "Pleasure" she said in English with a smirk.

I smirked back and responded in English "no the pleasure is all mine" I turned my head to the side "I'm sorry to be so rude but this is the first time I've heard about you and I must say no one has mentioned your first name".

I blinked innocently at her as she responded coldly "Masako".

I nodded and smile "well Masako I'm sure we'll be great friends" I grinned "Oh you must sit beside me, I insist". I dragged her over to the table and sat down, everyone watching in amusement. Gene sat on my other side as Oliver sat next to him.

My job done, Oliver didn't have to sit next to the poor girl who was crushing on him and I got to actually talk to a girl my own age. Once Masako actually got talking she wasn't so bad, we had a laugh. The boy with the blonde hair introduced himself as John Brown, he was an Australian priest who worked for Martin on his ghostly cases. Noll was reading my book again, Gene was snickering quietly with Monk and the three women were once again whispering.

The door to the dining room opened again and I heard a voice a never thought I would hear in England.

"Hello my loves I am finally here".

I stiffened and my eyes widened, I glanced towards Ayako and Bou-san who were staring with slightly widened eyes at the door before they both glanced quickly at me. I shook my head quickly and they both exchanged a look I couldn't interpret.

The person came closer to the table as everyone stopped talking and looked towards him. "Oh Monk! I have finally found you" the person said in a mock love voice "I thought you had left me forever my love".

I had to slap my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh out loud at Bou-san's embarrassed and wary face.

"Oh and the lovely Ayako, what's this I hear about you both going out" the voice turned mock hurt "Monk are you cheating on me? Don't you love me anymore?"

Before either of the red faced people could respond he carried on "if you two are hear then where is my lovely Mai".

I flinched as everyone turned to look at me, my face turned red and I slowly turned around to face the person. Before I could even speak or get a good look at him he pulled me into a hug.

"Ca…can't…breath!"

"Oh, hehe sorry Mai-chan it's just been too long" he let me go and I was able to look up at him.

"Yes" I smiled slightly "is has Yasu".

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**REMEMBER I AM NOT UPDATING UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt! **_

_**PLEASE **__**vote **__**on **__**my **__**new **__**poll **__**:) **__**I **__**would **__**love **__**my **__**lovely **__**reviewers **__**and **__**readers **__**opinions. **__**On **__**that **__**note **__**please **__**review **__**as**__**well! **__**haha**_

* * *

_The door to the dining room opened again and I heard a voice a never thought I would hear in England. _

"_Hello my loves I am finally here"._

_I stiffened and my eyes widened, I glanced towards Ayako and Bou-san who were staring with slightly widened eyes at the door before they both glanced quickly at me. I shook my head quickly and they both exchanged a look I couldn't interpret. _

_The person came closer to the table as everyone stopped talking and looked towards him. "Oh Monk! I have finally found you" the person said in a mock love voice "I thought you had left me forever my love". _

_I had to slap my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh out loud at Bou-san's embarrassed and wary face. _

"_Oh and the lovely Ayako, what's this I hear about you both going out" the voice turned mock hurt "Monk are you cheating on me? Don't you love me anymore?"_

_Before either of the red faced people could respond he carried on "if you two are hear then where is my lovely Mai"._

_I flinched as everyone turned to look at me, my face turned red and I slowly turned around to face the person. Before I could even speak or get a good look at him he pulled me into a hug. _

"_Ca…can't…breath!" _

"_Oh, hehe sorry Mai-chan it's just been too long" he let me go and I was able to look up at him. _

"_Yes" I smiled slightly "is has Yasu"._

* * *

I could not believe that Yasu was here, I sat watching as he laughed at something Bou-san said. Bou-san and Ayako kept glancing at me warily and then back at Yasu unsure of what to do but I ignored them … all of them.

I sat quietly listening to Masako as she told me about her upcoming television show, I nodded and murmured agreements or disagreements at all the correct moments and she seemed happy enough. Warily I glanced around the table and blushed glancing quickly away from Oliver as soon as our eyes met.

I finished my conversation with Masako as quickly and politely as possible, thankfully she turned and started talking to John. Pushing myself away from the table I excused myself from the room claiming to be too tired. Before anyone could stop me I had escaped from the dining room and was sneaking out of the back door.

It may have been dark outside but it was warm and the moon was bright. I smiled as I entered a beautiful garden, it was nearly as big as the house and that was saying something since the house seemed to be the size of a mansion.

Beautiful roses lined the garden, all different colours, as well as roses there were other colourful and sweet smelling flowers all around the garden. The grass was so green and I could smell that it had been recently cut. I was grateful that it had stopped raining for once.

I moved to the middle of the garden and lay on the short grass staring up at the starry sky and the full moon. I closed my eyes briefly with a sigh and felt my body relax.

I heard someone come towards me and opened my eyes squinting up into the face of Yasu. He smiled down at me and I smiled back, patting the ground next to me.

He let himself drop to the ground with a sigh, his usual mischievously smiling face was looking down at me seriously. "I didn't think I would see you again".

I but my lip and pushed myself into a sitting position, tucking my hair behind my ear I glanced down at my lap "I wasn't sure If I wanted to see you again Yasuhara".

He winced slightly and looked away from me "ah, back to the full last name I see".

I sighed and pulled my gaze off my lap to look at him "how did you think I would be?" frowning I narrowed my eyes at him "your parents didn't think me good enough so you dumped me Osamu, how do you think I felt after being told I wasn't good enough!"

I pushed myself up off the floor and moved to go inside but a hand grabbing my wrist stopped me "I'm sorry Mai, I never meant to hurt you".

I glanced back to him with tears in my eyes "at the time I had never been through so much pain" I whispered. Turning away from him before he noticed the tear falling down my cheek I walked back to my room as quickly as I could.

I closed myself in and in my thoughts I shouted at myself for being so stupid! For letting my guard down and acting so weak!

I leaned against the door and slid down it "oh Okaasan **(is ****that ****how ****you ****say ****mum?)** I really miss you" I placed my head in my hands and gripped my hair in frustration "you would know just how to make me feel better".

"Mai!" it was like a whisper, a beautiful whisper … one I knew very well.

I slowly let go of my hair and looked up, all I could see was a bright light in the middle of the room.

"Mai, my beautiful Mai" the voice whispered again.

Blinking away the shock and the tears still on my lashes I pushed myself up off the ground.

"Okaasan?"

"Yes Mai" the soft voice said.

Another tear slid down my face but this one was happy, I smiled sadly up at the bright light. "I miss you".

I felt rather then saw my Mum in the middle of the bright light smile "I miss you too honey, now please listen" she finished urgently "give it time Mai, as soon as you stop looking help will come your way … you will find us Mai but you must stop looking".

I stared at her confused "you don't want me to look for you?"

Another sad smile "Mai, your Father and I … we're already dead sweetie".

I choked on a sob and the light came closer, I clutched at my chest "b …but-" she cut me off before I could sat anything.

"Mai listen to me, these … things are not something you can go up against at the moment, you need to realise your own power … your own worth before you can ever meet one" a part of the light moved closer and stroked the side of my face "I hope you never meet one but you're as stubborn as your father".

We both chuckled, mine coming out as a choking sob "I … I …" shaking my head and sighing "I understand, I wont go looking for them, but what will I do?"

I felt myself pulled into a hug and I sighed at the familiarity and the warmth that spread through my body.

"Stay here with your Ghost hunting friends, take them up on their offer for help … tell them, tell them it isn't time to research those demons honey. Help them before you help yourself … isn't that what you have always done Mai?"

I sighed and nodded against her chest "okay" I murmured "I promise, I wont do anything until I get a sign" she seemed to glow with happiness.

"Good I'm glad, I love you Mai, your Father loves you too".

I nodded and smiled as I felt her kiss my forehead and stroke my hair "I know, I love you both too".

This time she smiled "we know, now I must go. Please be safe, don't do anything stupid, accept help when you need it and Mai honey" I looked up into her glowing face "believe in yourself when your feeling at your lowest … trust your instincts" she said with a knowing grin.

I noticed the glow was fading "Okaasan" I murmured sadly "I love you".

"Remember Mia trust your instincts about everything" the whisper faded into nothingness leaving me in my darkened room alone.

"Mai!" I heard the constant and panicked knocking.

"Yes?" I called out suddenly feeling tired, I moved to open the door and Gene ran in glancing around the room warily.

"Are you okay?" after he finally realised no one else was in the room.

I nodded slowly "of course, why wouldn't I be".

He frowned as he looked at me "you've been crying" he states. Before I can say anything he grabbed my hand and pulls me out of the room.

"Gene! Where're we going?" when he didn't reply I stamped my foot and tried to stop him "Eugene!"

He stopped and turned to me, he moved closer and before I could even do anything he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I yelped in shock and started lightly punching his back.

"Let me go! Put me down Gene!"

I heard him sigh exasperated "just a few more steps"

"Eh?" I said stupidly.

I screamed as he suddenly dropped me, I bounced on the mattress before I glared up at him. "why did you do that you idiot?" I smacked his chest and moved to get back off the bed.

But he jumps on me making me scream again.

"Aaaagh! What are you doing?"

"Be quiet and stay still!"

"Only if you control yourself man!"

Rolling his eyes in amusement he slowly moved his body of my legs. I glared up at him with a pout and crossed my arms.

"Idiots" I heard a murmur from the bed beside the one I was sat on and I turned quickly with a brush spreading across my cheeks".

"O … Oliver?" I spluttered making him glance up from his book and raise an eyebrow in question.

"Yes?" he says.

I glanced at Gene with narrowed eyes "what was that for?" I hissed.

He just smiled innocently "I know that the only way to get you to answer my questions truthfully is when my dearest brother Noll is in the room".

I felt myself blush again and my eye twitched "whatever do you mean?" I said through gritted teeth as I looked anywhere then at the two brothers. I noticed ones grin widen whilst the other looked at us both confused.

"Why would I have to be in the room for her to answer a question truthfully?" I bit my lip as I heard Oliver ask the question.

I turned to Gene with disbelieving eyes as he started to talk "well you see this one right here" he starts tapping my head "she'll only answer questions when she sees your hand-"

I shriek slightly and jump at Gene slapping his mouth with my hands. I land on top of him breathing hard as he laughs beneath.

"I don't know what you mean Gene" I say trying to sound bored with this conversation, even though you could clearly tell … by me flying across the room to stop him talking … that I was not fine with the way this conversation was going.

Oliver made a noise that could have sounded like a chuckle had he not said "can you both stop acting like little children for more then five minutes and please some one tell me what the hell you both are going on about" he snapped "What questions need answering Gene!"

I glanced hesitantly at Gene unsure whether or not to remove my hand and allow him to talk but I screamed and jumped back as he licked my hand.

"ew" I moaned "ew, ew, ew, ew, Oh my god, ew" I kept saying as I wiped my hand over and over again on Gene's t-shirt.

He just chuckled and shrugged "you wouldn't let go" he says simplt and moves to flop down on top of his bed.

I watch him warily with my nose wrinkled disgusted at him licking my hand. "Men" I mumbled as I moved to sit on the end of Noll's bed, not trusting Gene but also not wanting to be too close to Noll.

I watched them both warily as they looked at me. I glanced from one pair of blue eyes to the next and finally snapped "what?"

They both shrugged "nothing" Oliver said whilst Gene said "we're just surprised that you would choose to sit on Noll's bed" he says whilst grinning mischievously.

I narrowed my eyes at him "I didn't trust you not to attack me with your tongue" I blush when I realised how that sounds.

"That sounded so wrong" laughed Gene.

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open, I started flapping my arms around in front of me "you know I didn't mean it like that!" I practically shouted at him.

Oliver rolled his eyes whilst Gene winked "course not".

I mumbled about them both being Jerks and glared down at my lap, not daring to say anything to either twin. I sigh tiredly "why did you kidnap me again?" I ask Gene whilst yawning.

"I felt a presence" he murmurs capturing the attention of me and Noll.

"A … a presence?" I ask shakily.

"He means a spirit Idiot" Oliver states with a bored look as he goes back to reading his book "and what does this have to do with me?"

I blush in anger and grit my teeth "I know what he meant you … you jerk!"

"Clearly you wouldn't have or you wouldn't have stuttered it so stupidly".

I gritted my teeth and was about to snap back a reply when Gene cleared his throat gaining both of our attentions.

Gene glances warily from his brother to me then back "the presence was in Mai's room".

There was an awful quiet as I kept my glance away from either brother.

"Good or bad?"

"I wasn't sure at first but as I got closer I realised it was good, the spirit felt warm" Gene answered without hesitation.

I finally moved my gaze away from the closed doorway and back at Gene, I bit my lip nervously and tucked my hair back behind my ear.

"Who was it?" Oliver asked.

Gene opened his mouth to reply when I quietly whispered "my Okaasan".

I glanced back down at my lap as both twins snapped their gazes towards me.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

I shrugged and moved to get up and walk to the door "some things are private and you shouldn't push to know".

Gene quickly stood up "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push I was just scared, I want you to be safe Mai".

I stopped and turned slightly to smile at him "you sound just like my Mother" I said with a slight chuckle. I bit my lip and frowned "she doesn't want me to go looking for her … for them".

"But if she was a spirit then …" Gene hesitated and I nodded with a sniffle.

"She's dead … they're dead" I shook my head at the round of new tears that wanted to come. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly and brought my arms around myself "I knew it so I don't know it came as such a shock when she told me".

I shook my head and closed my eyes, opening them again I turned to see Oliver looking at me with worry hidden beneath his blue eyes. My gaze how ever was brought to the book on his lap that was left forgotten.

"You're still reading it?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded "yes, I'm researching. Something I'm sure that only a genius like my can do".

I felt my left eye twitch as I glared at him in anger "my god, you're a Narcissist! Shouldn't have been called Noll" I muttered to myself "should have named you Naru! Short for Narcissist!" suddenly I grinned I really liked that idea!

"Yes" I shouted and pointed at Noll … now Naru "I shall call you Naru from now on". I grinned and laughed at his shocked face before skipping out of the room suddenly feeling happy with myself.

All thoughts of my worries were pushed to the back of my mind and my dreams were full of Naru.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**Who would have thought that Yasu would have been Mai's ex :O the shock horror lol. anyhoo now i can get onto some cases :D fun!**


End file.
